dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive21
Category:UserTalk Archive News of Echo? We haven't seen her for a month. Any ideas? Is she OK? On a brighter topic, Foot's back as User:TheFlyingFoot. :) Alex Jiskran 07:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Teaching. Hey, Bond! So, me and Jisk were having a discussion on Live Chat, and we discussed him splitting History of Magic teaching duties with me. We agreed for me to teach years 1-3 in History of Magic, Jisk says he's fine with it, you already know my past experience, so at the end of the day it's down to you, I hope that you consider this request, thanks Bond! :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 13:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies Hey Bond, Idk if it's just me or whatever but I feel there really isn't much left to discuss in Muggle Studies. I've talked about culture, living without magic, technology, electricity, witch hunts, and now about the only thing I can think of that I can do is Muggle History. I'm considering if maybe Muggle Studies should be something of a 1 semester class ... Of course I came to you about the issue first, but the thing is, there isn't much more to talk about, and it's getting difficult to keep interesting. So if you have any suggestions or that sort of thing, please please let me know, cause I can't think of much else... and btw, when did you want the Colin werewolf RP to happen? Colin687 03:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Vacation ^ My family has decided to go on an unplanned vacation for approx. the next 3 weeks. I'll be on and off, depending if wifi is available or not but won't be consistent. I just changed my status on the Admin Status page to semi-active. I would ask though, If I fail to edit for 5-6 days in a row, that a sub be assigned to General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts, years 3-7. (Maybe Jorey as he has expressed interest in teaching?). I am also asking Red to watch Honeydukes for me. I think that's everything.... Owl me if I missed anything and I'll get back to you when I can :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Teaching (again) So... Would it be okay if I now edited my characters word bubble and made an office and stuff, and I don't know if I'll be able to sub, I mgiht be busy with HoM, you know, first time and stuff x).... Maybe if you send me the curriculum etc I could be able to sort something out! :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 13:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Detention Hey! So the HoM Detention currently says Detention with the old Professor, whom I believe belonged to Colin, can I change this to say Trudeau and Lydiae? and also, can you 'codify' my office please? :D. [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 14:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) You. Chat nao. Re: Thank you very much. As for the career advisement, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to do it but I will try my best. I could do it when I get back in the last week of August but that may be a stretch. Let me know if that is too late. Also there is a new request on the Hogwarts Clubs Registration. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 18:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Update: Most of the hotels we are staying at have wifi so I should be able to get on every little bit to do the career advisement. I doubt many Hufflepuffs will be interested anyway but I should be good :) Albie I was thinking he should come and 'chew the fat' with Kinsel, if you're willing. In fact, it struck me, he might be one of the few comfortable with calling him 'Amadorus' - or even some diminutive/nickname. Thoughts? Alex Jiskran 14:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) PS I was thinking something like 'Made Man', with all its Mafia connotations. :P A Doughnuts Thanks! :D I actually thought I was going to get yelled at for mass uploading a bunch of seemingly uneeded pictures. I guess it's true-- as long as you categorize what you upload, people don't mind. 17:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Heeeey Wanna get on chat? Idk why. It's boring there. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 18:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Trolley Lady Hey Bond! Just wondering if I could RP the Trolley Lady on the Hogwarts Express, not that anyone goes there, I'd just like to, and I'll try to promote the Trolley, and if I did, could I RP with her elsewhere and add her to my employees list? Just wondering, thanks. [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 21:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Voting I am both really honored and really freaked out by the voting. I only became a rollback after a lot of people telling me I should, and even as a rollback I think I do a pretty poor job. I'd be crushed under the pressures of admin; crushed into a little pile of blood and broken rabbit bones. Also school's starting in late August and I'm pretty sure I'll be inactive for a while then. So please take me off the list? --Rabbitty (talk) 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Career Advice Hey bond, I was just wondering- don't you think that there are too many students for the heads of houses to handle on their own? Just wondering :) OL Hey Bond! So I'll be On Leave from Thursday this week for about 2-3 weeks, just wondering if it's okay to let Colin cover HoM for me? Cheers. [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 03:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) A thousand apologies! I get really embarrassed when this stuff happens and I have no way of letting anyone know what's going on. I'm really sorry about that. Thanks for checking in, everything is fine. It wasn't so great for about a week obviously. Problem solved now. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Help needed immediately! Hey Bond, My friend from real life (hm rocks) is having a bit of trouble getting started. He is dyslexic and he may not see things the way most people do. Could you maybe help him please? 12:58, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Why I split classes if I won't be here for that long? It's all been a bit last minute, Bond. Family issues and stuff and also, next term could you bring Ancient Runes? I'd apply for it, just wondering [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 13:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Or Arithmancy, idm either. [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 13:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Russia and the ICW As Glory is AWOL, can I just go on with Draco's plan as if the whole 'supervision' question had never come up? Alex Jiskran 14:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Healing - Werewolf She would be aware-- but she would not believe that to be the cause of his injury. She might give him a little wolfsbane to be sure, but before that, probably a minor healing potion or something to flush out the plant venom 15:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Classes Help? Hiya, thanks for the message you left me! I actually do need a bit of help. So I've noticed on a lot of character's pages that they have a section about classes. Where exactly could I find the classes the character's are supposed to take?' '''Thanks much! ➸ aryannaLUVsu Help in its many forms That would have been nice and I have to thank you. No, there wasn't anything you could do, considering how long it took me to identifiy the problem. It's good to know an offer was out there, so thanks again. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Not sure if you've seen it or not. I have to figure that since you haven't posted you don't know. Apparently as the current ma and pa of Slytherin you and I must attend to one of it's former children. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Peeves I was thinking we should create a Template for Peeves, similar to the one we have for Moaning Myrtle. 18:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe we could create a restriction, like new users can't roleplay peeves, or the administration only (although I don't want to place uneeded rules limiting users unfluence without reason). Given, Peeves IS dramatic. Spilling ink on students, misdirecting firsties, the likes. I'm fine for the RP, but I'm sure if you wanted to pop in it'd be alright with Rabbit. 18:16, August 8, 2013 (UTC) talk bubble emm hi i just wondered how you make a talk bubble to take part in role play and things like that????? Pandy589 (talk) 20:11, August 8, 2013 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Head_of_Gryffindor%27s_Office Regarding the below statement,Adie has posted at the Headmaster's Tower, to find him. Kinsel's prescence is requested in the rp regarding max and sarabelle... loyalty is everything (talk) 23:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Max Grey Bond-ay, does the fact Max's little thing in the library was a total accident count for ''anything at all?(?????????????) Is there any way to keep her in school? At all? (*stands tall on rock in front of sunrise* I will find a way!!) pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? loyalty is everything (talk) 16:58, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban When and why did you ban me? Who was I flirting with? How was I spamming? Gaa! Fun3n (talk) 21:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Kalia That is actually a very good question! I would assume so and I should probably talk to WG about that :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 22:02, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Confrontation It would seem Kinsel is ready to face Shadow. Perhaps it's time for a confrontation. No one would die or be captured. Just be a chance for them to finally meet face-to-face. Interested? :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Marie Powers This was the spell I was telling you about, only the Marie family can cast/sing it: The Marie family have their own special spell. Since April's mother was a florist, she loved plants. She made a spell in a sing-song theme. Very time the flowers would bloom on a tree, she would sing the song and flowers would bloom fast around trees, the spell can be enhanced if the petals from the bloomed flowers are blowing in the direction of the caster. And can they also have a slight tug on emotions? Like they can feel what others are feeling? Not a huge thing, but a little bit...? 21:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *Spell Name: Marie Family Charm *Incantation: NO Incantation, short song. *Year: It is a third year-type charm *User: Offensive and Defensive *Description: The Marie Family Charm, or Marie Charm, is a spell that causes memembers of the Marie Family to cast it, by singing, and flowers with bloom. The spell can also be used by making the flower petals grown attack a target. Confrontation Well, Kinsel could go looking for Shadow. It could end in a draw with one or the other retreating. :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hey Bond. As you know, I've created the Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki. Well, I was hoping that DARP and my wiki could become affiliates sometime soon. Right now, MURP is still under some operation, so now probably isn't the best time to be asking, but I thought I'd put the option out there. Let me know. Colin687 21:52, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Leia Ruby I made Leia Ruby an hour ago, and I was wondering how long it usually takes for an Admin to sort the character. Also, I've seen people with like three characters or something so they have like a student and a pair of parents. Is this okay? Can you answer these two questions for me? Thank you! Anna Black (talk) 03:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Confrontation I've noticed that Kinsel has known about Shadow for quite a while, though he seems to have underestimated him quite a bit. :P Kinsel and Shadow definitely need a confrontation soon. Kinsel needs to know just how much power Shadow has and Shadow needs an enemy of Kinsel for purposes. Perhaps we could have a private duel in Strasbourg, France. No interruptions. Just Kinsel and Shadow. If you're interested, you can post first. Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Blonde and Blond A request regarding career advice Hey Bondy! So I was thinking, with the ongoing career meetings (if you're taking the ravenclaw ones for lyss), it would be a good way to get more activity in my classes- so if you wouldn't mind, would you be able to advertise either Wizarding Law or Ghoul Studies to potential students? If a character is planning on working in any ministerial job, law would be a good class to take as it outlines the roles and history of the government, and if they wish to work with beasts or particularly in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (spirit division, being division, or anything really) both law and ghoul studies would be good. It's a personal request as I have little activity in my classes and want to jumpstart them. Thanks! It looked like a quick fix Lily's Black Parade seemed to be one post into 'Exceeded Template' territory, so I removed a GM post - and another, and another, and . . . If you want you can undo my work and simply split her onto two pages. :P Alex Jiskran 09:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) GMing Could you post at the Forbidden Forest under Tye-Dye and Zephyrus? Thanks! 13:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, me and Rabbit sort of forgot about the RP until recently, and now I am awaiting what the creature is (I have a hunch it's a teacher in Animagus form, for whatever reason). In response to your other owl-- Thanks for promoting me, or even making me a canidate. :D I'm surfing the dashboard to try and get it through my system, but I think it'll take a while to get used to all the same. 13:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Seconds So long as it's fine with Mel, it works great for me, as Mel already does quite a lot of greeting newbies. Alex Jiskran 13:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ghost's? How are the ghost rules coming along? I'm so psyched. Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 14:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay sure, thanks Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 15:16, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A little help? I just joined, and I don't know what to do. Can you point me in the right direction? Thanks Da CK 16:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The Cartoon King Many thanks At some point in the futre an in person chat "congrats" sounds great Bond. I am still rather excited for my first meeting as a member of the Administrative. Thanks for the note and the faith (your vote). XD ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 17:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sir Bond! i am not sure if it is okay for me to request a specific wand, but i feel as if my choice is in favor of an interesting roleplay hook. i recently encountered a site called Pottermore.com and got far enough in the storyline to take the "wand test." My character (the very same on this site) was matched with a 9 inch hazel unicorn hair wand. It appears you have the same information that Ms. Rowling herself put up for Pottermore; "A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. name="pottermore">''Pottermore'' The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often ‘wilts’ (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master’s life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have ‘died’)." ' ' It is interesting because Hovah is a very emotional character, one who i presume would be drawn to the Dark Arts with the combination of her upbringing and this highly volatile wand. Hovah is rarely able to control her feelings, therefore her wand is, at best, unpredictable. The wand is, however, of unicorn hair make and so is said to die along with her. Great work can be performed with Hovah and this wand, but can have disastrous (and potentially hilarious) side effects. Please consider/share what i think may be an exciting and i interesting plot hook for my character, Hovah Dragonor. Thank you. <3333 Until Sorted: "Might is Right!" (talk) 09:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hovahkiin Bond-ay Chat-ay? loyalty is everything (talk) 12:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Overflow HoR office is flooded. :P Alex Jiskran 13:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OOC Meeting Hey Bond, have you figured out a time for an OOC meeting yet? I've come up with a few ideas for things to change/add to the wiki! :D Colin687 14:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Room of Requirement Bond, we talked about this when we put out a statement in Dec/Jan some time, to stop all the new and First Year chars running straight to the RoR. At that time the DA was Third Year and above only. Your theory about other taking them works fine for the exception of the DA meetings, I think. It was only because we got a deluge last time, and I was worried about Damon and his friend setting another precedent. Alex Jiskran 16:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Because of my perfectionist nature, I was wondering if I could tweak the Navigation bar so Locations linked to Category:Locations instead? That, or you could edit it yourself for the sake of convenience. 17:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Bond-ay, I need help-ay Um...how exactly do you play quidditch? I know the rules and stuff, but...the posting order, I guess you could say...? Owl me? loyalty is everything (talk) 17:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! loyalty is everything (talk) 17:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Showdown That's fine, but it's really not going to disrupt anything. Still, I see your point. If you wanna post sooner, I'll keep watch. But either way is fine. Looking forward to it. >:D Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wheelchair There is a new sorting forum Forum:Melly Abrams. It describes that the student uses a wheelchair, enchanted to fly short distances. I assume the wheelchair is fine for Hogwarts (though we have never had one before, and none in the books so maybe it's not.) I sorted the character but left a note on the users page to not RP the wheelchair flying until I checked with you. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Bond, I'll need to speak with you on chat sometime soon, so let me know which time will work for you best? Thanks Colin687 03:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Checking In Hey Bond!! :) Just wanted to let you know that I'm back for good and just checking in if there was anything you needed from me! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Just let me know when the meeting is and I'll be there. For classes, I would love if you finished his week and i'll jump back in next week. I'm still getting settled back in and need to get back into the swing of things. With the career stuff, I'd be more than happy to take over. Thank you for covering for me. I really appreciate it!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 15:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department?? Hey Bond, according to the mainpage, the only users in the OOC Department are you, me, and Frejah. Is this true, or just something wrong on the mainpage? Let me know Colin687 06:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) CoMC Do we consider this class defunct for this school year? Alex Jiskran 15:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Admins and Departments Excessive fascination with Sectumsempra I think we have to transfer this to the Dark Spell List, Bond, it's becoming far too common a topic of conversation as to how it can be used. I see that Kinsel doesn't want to expel Max, but the next caster has to be in genuine jeopardy of losing their place at the school, I feel. I've had Jay Sea and whoever she was playing with (can't think at this mo) delete an RP where a younger char (Second Year or something) used it to send a friend 'accidentally' to the Hospital Wing, on the 'power of Spell/Year of learning' basis, but I think we need to clarify its status as rare, dangerous and discouraged. Max's potential 'spontaneous' casting of it concerns me for this very reason. Alex Jiskran 06:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Showdown It is time. When you're ready to begin, post on Old Forest. I'll make me post afterward. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Alrick and Kinsel Hey Bond! I got a sort of idea the other day, and I was thinking, what if Kinsel and Alrick could try and work together to hunt down Shadow? It might be sort of like a "Half-Blood Prince" type of thing? Anyway, I thought it might be kind of entertaining to RP, so let me know what you think? Colin687 20:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Match - Ravenclaw VS. Gryffindor I think it's your time to GM? Linkie. 02:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am having difficulties with my speach bubble. I have the page I just don't know how to, well, use it. Relic Hello, Mr. Bond I discovered I need to ask your permission before getting a relic Can Dimitri Stark, my character, have the Half-Blood Prince's Potion Book? I wish you a good day and hope you let me have it Your Great Fan Know Every about cp (talk) 01:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bond-o, can you post on 6th year Transfiguration? lol nvm Did I ask about Transfig? Sorry, Bond, it must have been a slip on my part. I don't recollect asking about it, but thanks anyway. :) Alex Jiskran 13:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The Book I just want to have it, because I would love to have this book. I am a great fan of Snape and potions and this stuff :) Can I have it? If yes, can I edit the Relics article or you'll do it? Know Every about cp (talk) 14:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bubbble to Template I am so sorry to trouble you again. I really am sorry that I am not getting this. I hope I havent griven you crazy yet. Now i think this is the right area, but you said to talk to you if I was having trouble turning my bubble into a template. I am. I am not exactly sure how to do that...Not at all actually. Devin Mullins (talk) 14:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Friend for Wesley I would love for him to have a friend :D that is just a friend ;) Let me know when you have the time to RP it and I'm in! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Template:Hogwarts Below Ground Floor I noticed that there are pages listed that haven't been created. Should I snip the links off from the template or create them instead? 16:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) infobox Help please? I'm very new to this and can't figure out how to add things on my character page. Like, I figured out how to get the infobox on my page, but not how to edit it. I've been looking all over wiki trying to figure it out, but i'm still as lost as ever. (Teachmetodance (talk) 18:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) New spell Hi, I have an idea for a spell, and I was told to owl you about it, so here it is; Doloreoppilo: A spell created primarily for use by Mediwizards in cases where the patient is in a large amount of pain, Doloreoppilo is a charm which blocks the pain signals in the nervous system. Etemology: From the Latin "dolore", meaning pain, and "oppilo", meaning block, or stop. Vulpec (talk) 23:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I left before I got your message. Let me know the next time your free for an RP. Posted at the Ministry. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) GM? Hey Bondo, can you post at the Dark Tower? Bad Wolf 23:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Homework Hi Bond :D, I just had a question about the Homework that students have to do. I'm new here and I don't really understand what you need to do for the Homework thing. I was wondering if maybe you could explain to me what you need to do? Fairy 20:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) IC 2022 So, in RP in 2022, on the second Friday of the term, I want Maria and a group of kids to pull a prank on the headmaster. And then they will move EVERYTHING from his office and put it in the middle of a hall and wait until he sees it. They will also write "Class of 2022 Wuz Here" and " '22 " all over Hogwarts. Of course they will get permission from the head of houses (IC). It could be like the 200th, 300th, or 400th anniversary of Hogwarts. And the headmaster could be like, "This is never happening ever again... Cherish it..." I just wanted to see if that could possible happen like a '7th Year Prank' day. A murder of crows and an excess of psychopaths and sociopaths Even if we allow the, in my opinion questionable, statistic that these groups compose (RL) 4% of the population, we are way past that point of late, I fear. I think we may need another ban :( Alex Jiskran 07:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Bond! I was wondering if and when you would be on chat today. I wanted to have some catch up time and talk abot some other things. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright! :) I should be around then. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 What do I do? Thanks for the message :3, But what do I do with the homework after I have done it? And what if I created my character after they already did the lesson? Sorry if I'm bugging you with so many questions, I'm a newbie here ;-; Fairy 22:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Soooo... So, can I have the book, Bond? If yes please add to the Relics page please -Know Every About Cp sorry but can you help me ??????? still confused???????????????????????????????????????????/ Re: I haven't ruled out the idea, but as of right now, no. I still have stuff to learn as a rollback :) --Bad Wolf 01:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) GM Hey Bond, do you think you need a GM for the Shadow showdown thingie? If you do, I'm available :) Discussion You're not anywhere 'Chatable' are you? Alex Jiskran 22:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Are we leaving the votes for RBs open to regular users to vote? If not you may want to tell the three regular users voting ;) Voting Kira doesn't want to be an RB so I've put a 'Candidate withdrawn (own request)' front on the section and ended voting for her. Alex Jiskran 09:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Old Forest Did we give up on the GM idea? Alex Jiskran 15:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat at some point (the same point while Jisk is on)? Thanks. A matter of recognition Is it acceptable for Draco to have suspicions, based on the smirk? I imagine Lily as having a specific moue amusement, duplicated in Emily. Alex Jiskran 18:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RB At oh-hundred hours or as soon as possible in your morning before oh 6 hundred hoursers my time (EST) i would like to finally be promoted. That will keep me happy the rest of the day and survive GYM. Quick Question Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but I'd just like to ask what I do after completing my character's talk page. I'm about two weeks new on the site and just got sorted into Gryffindor and I can't wait to start RPGing! :D If you'd be able to answer my question above, that'd be great. Alvinatty4ever (talk) 14:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Kinsel's Office Since that seems to be in hibernation, I thought I'd leave the gist of Sarah Norman's note for Amador here. Basically, she informs Kinsel that to prevent the entirely justified homicide of a Gryffindor (Max), she sanctioned Amador working without the partner the Head assigned. Alex Jiskran 09:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Minster Don't forget ;) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 16:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Department Missions Hey Bond. Here is what I was talking about earlier. I'll describe it the best I can: Ok, so here is this: User:Colin687/Sandbox at the end, there is a forum look at that. So basically, you are assigned a mission from the Head of your department (Rachel in this case) and then either Audy or me (she's head, I'm deputy) will set up the page for you to RP in, and if you read the sample RP spot I already created, you can see what it's like. I think it'll be a fun way to keep Ministry/adult characters active, and it'll just be fun in my opinion :D ... hope you like it :) ... I think we could do it with Auror's as well.. Colin687 17:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Palace RP If you're interested in RPing with Barant, let me know. Probably gonna have Shadow showing up at the Palace. Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:25, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Meeting I'm really sorry I missed it- I was online up until an hour before but I had to leave really urgently due to family problems I'd rather not go into :/ I'm really really sorry that I wasn't there.